


[Podfic] Dreams In Which I'm Dying Are The Best I Ever Had

by read by catestarks (thejitterbug)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitterbug/pseuds/read%20by%20catestarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams stop when they come home: for Susan, at least, the dreams stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dreams In Which I'm Dying Are The Best I Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams In Which I'm Dying Are The Best I Ever Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137950) by [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid). 



> I know that you (ineptshieldmaid) have recorded this already though I wanted to give it a go as I immediately fell in love with it. Its very real and truthful. I felt connected to susan, almost as if i were her. I do hope you don't mind, I have also made an audio book, included the link to your original fic in both the information of the mp3 as well as a document with your url in it. I have also made a digital book to go alongside it with credit to you once again. I do hope you like my version, though a bit different to your own, and that you also like my digital book I made to go alongside it. Thank you, and I hope that you are well.

 

[download, 6.52mb](http://www.mediafire.com/?7vavsn0voxga3p8)

  


  


  
****

BOOKLET PREVIEW [NOTE THIS DOES NOT DISPLAY THE FULL BOOKLET]

  


  



End file.
